dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El TV Kadsre 2
El TV Kadsre 2 is a TV channel operated by El TV Kadsre, this historically state-run television channel started its regular broadcasting on May 25, 1968. Nowadays, El TV Kadsre 2 is a public service and ad-free channel that serves as an alternative to the mainstream channel of El TV Kadsre 1. El TV Kadsre 2 aims at less mainstream, cultural, alternative, and more intellectual content. It is simliar TV channel also El TV Kadsre 4, the El Kadsreian version SBS, TTV, BBC Two UK and Arte. History During the 1990's, the channel heavily used music by , , Masato Nakamura, and Harry Forbes. Broadcast hours * 1968-1978: 7:00pm to 11:00pm * 1978-1984: 6:00pm to 11:00pm * 1984-1986: 4:00pm to 12:00am * 1986-1993: 12:00pm to 1:00am * 1993-2000: 7:00am to 1:00am * 2000-present: 24 hours Programs Current programs News & information * El Kadsre Extras (1989-present) Imports drama * Shakespeare & Hathaway: Private Investigators ''(United Kingdom) 2019-present * ''Death in Paradise ''(United Kingdom) 2012-present * ''Ray Donovan ''(United States) 2013-present Imports soap opera * ''Shortland Street ''(New Zealand) 1992-present Imports comedy * ''Saturday Night Live ''(United States) 2017-present aired on [[Banushen Television]] * ''Kung Faux ''(United States) 2005-present * ''The Office ''(United States) 2009-present aired on [[El TV Kadsre 4]] Imports documentary * ''The Nature of Things ''(Canada) 1968-present Children's programming (branded as Gethers) * ''ToddWorld ''(United States) 2005-present episodes aired on [[ETVKPS]] * ''Planet Sketch ''(United Kingdom/Canada) 2006-present aired on [[ETVKK (TV channel)|ETVKK] and KadsreTV] * ''Tomorrow's Nadja ''(Japan) 2019-present * ''Angelina Ballerina (2002) (United Kingdom) 2014-present episodes aired on [[ETVKK (TV channel)|ETVKK]] * Eckhart (Canada) 2001-present episodes aired on [[ETVKK (TV channel)|ETVKK]] * Amphibia (United States) 2019-present aired on [[El TV Kadsre 1]] * Bluey ''(Australia) 2019-present aired on [[ETVKPS] and KadsreTV] * ''The Owl House (United States) 2020-present aired on [[ETVKK (TV channel)|ETVKK]] * Anpanman ''(Japan) 1989-present aired on [[ETVKPS]] Youth programs (branded as DEF II) * ''My Life Me (Canada) 2019-present * Heartland (Canada) 2019-present * Kodocha ''(Japan) 2019-present * ''Fred's Head ''(Canada/France) 2019-present * ''13 Reasons Why ''(United States) 2020-present aired on [[ETVKK]] * ''Toon Jukebox ''2019-present aired on [[ETVKK (TV channel)|ETVKK], BTV Me and KadsreTV] Arts & culture programs As similar of El TV Kadsre 4 programming * The Theme Night 1998-present with [[El TV Kadsre] and Arte] * Thema 1992-present * Bravo! (Mahri) 2010-present * Artsville 2001-present * The South Bank Show (United Kingdom) 2012-present aired on [[El TV Kadsre 4]] Others * Police Ten 7 (New Zealand) 2003-present * SparkShorts (United States) 2019-present Religous programming * Enjoying Everyday Life with Joyce Meyer (United States) 1994-present * In Touch with Charles Stanley (United States) 1998-present Former programs News & information * Euronews 1993-2007 Imports drama * ''Republic of Doyle (Canada) 2010-2015 * The Border ''(Canada) 2009-2011 * ''The Clinic ''(Ireland) 2004-2010 * ''City Life ''(New Zealand) 1996-1998 * ''City Homicide (Australia) 2008-2012 * Outrageous Fortune ''(New Zealand) 2006-2011 * ''Nothing Trivial ''(New Zealand) 2011-2013 * ''Step Dave ''(New Zealand) 2014-2017 * ''Flithy Rich ''(New Zealand) 2016-2019 * ''Ride with the Devil ''(New Zealand) 2008 * ''The Hothouse ''(New Zealand) 2007 * ''Burying Brian ''(New Zealand) 2009 * ''Monroe ''(United Kingdom) 2012-2013 * ''Rectify ''(United States) 2014-2017 * ''Jekyll ''(United Kingdom) 2008 * ''Vincent ''(United Kingdom) 2006-2007 * ''London's Burning (United Kingdom) 1989-2003 * Street Legal ''(New Zealand) 2000-2004 * ''Being Erica ''(Canada) 2009-2011 * ''Newton's Law ''(Australia) 2017 Imports comedy * ''House of Venus Show ''(Canada) 2006-2010 * ''I Rock ''(Australia) 2010 * ''Facelift ''(New Zealand) 2005-2009 * ''Bottom ''(United Kingdom) 2006-2012 * ''Portlandia ''(United States) 2012-2019 * ''Sensitive Skin (United Kingdom) 2006-2008 * Dead Ringers (United Kingdom) 2002-2007 * The Famous Teddy Z ''(United States) 1990-1991 Imports documentary * ''Eyewitness ''(United Kingdom) 1995-1998 Imports animated * ''Daft Planet ''(Canada) 2003-2006 * ''Punch! ''(Canada) 2008-2010 * ''Life's a Zoo ''(Canada) 2009-2010 * ''Station X ''(Canada) 2005-2006 * ''Delta State ''(Canada/France) 2005-2007 * ''South Park ''(United States) 1998 airs to [[El TV Kadsre 3]] * ''Rick & Steve: The Happiest Gay Couple in All the World ''(United States/Canada) 2008-2010 * ''The Simpsons ''(United States) 1991-2003 Youth programs (branded as DEF II) * ''Girl vs. Boy (New Zealand) 2012-2016 * The Wannabes ''(United States) 2010-2014 * ''Spooksville ''(United States) 2014-2015 * ''In Your Dreams ''(Australia) 2014 * ''18 to Life ''(Canada) 2011-2012 * ''Instant Star ''(Canada) 2008-2012 * ''Ultra Maniac ''(Japan) 2009 * ''Soul Eater (Japan) 2010-2011 * Karaoke High ''(New Zealand) 2008 * ''DegrassI: The Next Generation ''(Canada) 2008-2016 * ''Delilah & Julius ''(Canada) 2008-2009 * ''Tower Prep ''(United States) 2012 * ''Unnatural History ''(United States) 2011 * ''Charlotte (Japan) 2016 Children's programs (branded as Gethers) * Touhou Project: The Animated Series (1999-2001, aired on Saturday morning block before its reruns moved to ETVKK.) * Denver, the Last Dinosaur (1989-1996) * Samurai Pizza Cats (1994-1996) * Peppermint Park (1989-1992) * Magical Angel Sweet Mint (1991-1992) * Floral Magician Mary Bell ''(1994-1995) * ''Hime-chan's Ribbon ''(1993-1994) * ''The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets (1997-2005) * ''Tickle on The Tum ''1984-1988 * ''3-2-1 Penguins! ''(Canada) 2001-2010 * ''Nurse Angel Ririka SOS ''2000-2001 * ''What Now? El Kadsre ''1989-1998 (moved aired on ETVKK) * ''Akazukin Chacha ''2002-2007 * ''Jimmy Two-Shoes ''2009-2014 * ''Groovers ''1999-2005 * ''The ZhuZhus ''(Canada) 2017-2019 * ''Spliced ''2010-2013 * ''Tokimeki Tonight ''1990-1991 Movies El TV Kadsre 2 doesen't usually broadcast Hollywood movies, they tend to broadcast short films, classic movies, arthouse, documentary or independent films. Slogans * The Second Network (1968-2003) * The Red Network (1979-1991) * A second home (1991-2008) * Connected 2 (2008-2018) * The red television (2018-2020) * Arthouse television (2020-present) See also * El TV Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:1968 Category:Fictional television channels Category:Cable channels Category:Secondary channels Category:El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:Television Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1968 Category:El TV Kadsre 2 Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1968 establishments Category:1960s Category:1960s establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1960s